


Waxing

by joiedevivre2011



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joiedevivre2011/pseuds/joiedevivre2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maura & Jane are lounging in each other’s arms one night, naked, watching TV. Maura lets her hands roam and explore and she finds them threading through the curls between Jane’s thighs. She decides that she wants to groom her woman, trim & wax. Jane’s skeptical. Hilarity ensues. Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing

“Dammit, why is there nothing on?!” Jane grumbled, flipping through channel after channel.

Maura, nude and resting her head on Jane’s bare chest, smiled to herself as her lover complained, as usual, about the lack of satisfactory programming. “Just switch the channel to ESPN. It’s what you always end up choosing anyway, Jane,” Maura murmured, lifting her head briefly to shoot Jane a smirk.

“Wise guy,” Jane retorted, as she nevertheless typed in the numbers for ESPN. “Oh look, Sports Center’s on. Sweet.”

“Mmm,” Maura hummed softly as she lightly ran her index finger back and forth across Jane’s abdomen, just below her navel.

Maura had been thinking about bringing something up to Jane, but was hesitant for fear of how her girlfriend would react. It wasn’t that she minded either way, she simply wanted to try for the sake of doing something different, something exciting.

Slowly Maura’s hand wandered down Jane’s stomach until she reached dark, coarse hair. While she was fairly certain that Jane trimmed at least a little, for the most part, she knew that Jane didn’t do much personal grooming in her bikini area. She ran her fingers through it gently, touching skin and then fingers together, lifting them until the hair pulled free.

After several cycles of that, Jane let go of the remote in her hand and placed her hand on Maura’s, stilling the movements. “Stop, that tickles,” Jane whispered.

A few moments later Maura resumed lightly running her finger across Jane’s lower belly, internally debating on whether or not to ask Jane her question. Slowly her fingers meandered their way back down to Jane’s pubic hair.

“Will you let me wax you?” Maura blurted out.

The unexpected question startled Jane out of her ESPN-centered focus. “Huh?”

“Let me wax you,” the honey blonde repeated, this time as more of a statement than question.

Suddenly a wide-eyed Jane was up off the bed, grabbing the remote and muting the television, all in one motion. “Nuh uh. No way. Not happenin’.” She stood at the side of the bed, waving her hands back and forth in front of her body, shaking her head adamantly at her girlfriend.

Instantly Maura sat up, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. “Not a Brazilian. Just trimmed and shaped, with a landing strip, maybe.”

“Not a chance in hell, Maur! That shit hurts!” the brunette replied, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. “Where the hell is this coming from? Is my,” Jane gestured with her left hand to between her legs, “area not good enough for you?” She crossed her arms across her chest again and cocked her head, lips pursed.

“Jane, honey, stop!” Maura soothed, scooting herself forward to the side of the bed in front of Jane. She reached out toward her girlfriend, grabbing her hips and pulling her forward. “I was just curious, ok? I only wanted to see what it would look like on you. I thought it’d be really sexy if you had a little strip just right…” Maura stopped speaking and ran her finger in a single line from the top of Jane’s pubic hair line to the top of her clit.

“Maura,” Jane whined, dragging out the end of her name. “Waxing hurts!”

Cocking an eyebrow, Maura looked up at Jane and countered, “I can think of things that hurt a lot worse than waxing.”

It was left unsaid that they were both thinking of the time Jane shot herself outside of the precinct to try and save Maura and Frankie.

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, Jane whispered, “That’s not fair and you know it.”

“Just do it this time, and if you truly don’t like it, I’ll never ask to do it again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“FUCK! Maura!” Jane whimpered. “Oh my god, that hurts. Please don’t do it again!”

It was the third strip Maura had removed and she had at least as many left to go. She rolled her eyes. “Jane, I applied a fast acting, topical anesthetic gel. You shouldn’t be feeling much at all. But I’m only about halfway finished.”

“I hate you,” Jane spat out between gritted teeth.

“I highly doubt that,” Maura replied confidently as she lathered wax on another area and pressed the waxing strip over the area before quickly removing it.

“Unngghhh,” Jane grunted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jane, I need you to spread your legs further,” Maura instructed softly.

“Um, okay?”

The blonde doctor pasted hot wax on another area, quickly pressing down the waxing strip over it.

“Maura, no! You didn’t tell me you were waxing there!” Jane cried out. “Shiiiiiiit!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane laid there on the bed, a towel underneath her, trying to control her breathing. “I seriously hate you right now,” she grumbled.

“Honestly, Jane, you’ve broken your nose at least twice since I’ve known you, and I’ve reset it both times without anything to numb it. And that’s one of your least serious injuries,” Maura commented, cleaning up the waxing materials. “I never would have thought a little hot wax would bother you.”

Jane sneered up at her girlfriend, who was standing at the foot of the bed. “It wasn’t the hot wax that hurt. It was you  _ripping_ _thousands of hairs from my private parts!_ ”

Maura shrugged lightly. “It hurts less the more you do it and my esthetician does a wonderful job. Now I actually find it a little arousing.”

Quickly Jane held up her hand. “Hold up. Somebody else besides me gets to touch you down there? I’m not sure I’m okay with that.”

“You didn’t think I did mine myself, did you? Jane, she’s a professional, as is my gynecologist, who I also see on a yearly basis, remember? It’s not as if either one of them is touching my vagina for pleasure.”

“They better not be!” Jane growled as she quickly sat up and scooted to the end of the bed, grabbing Maura’s hips and pulling her to stand between her legs. “Mine,” Jane continued growling, cupping Maura between her legs and looking up into the doctor’s eyes. Her own eyes went wide when she felt warm wetness soaking through Maura’s thin, black yoga pants. “Holy shit. That turned you on that much, babe?”

Moaning, Maura softly replied, “Touching you quite often turns me on, Jane.”

Jane slowly licked her lips, grinning. “I know I can’t really do anything for 24 hours, like you always tell me after you wax, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with you, Maur.”

Maura took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes as her girlfriend rubbed her gently through her pants.

“Just - ahh! Just let me put,” she bit her lip,” these supplies away - uh! And we’ll continue your train of thought,” the doctor quickly replied.


End file.
